


Hikari

by LadyGerbilLuna



Series: Path to Dawn [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Espers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Magic, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Soul Bond, final fantasy themes, kingdom hearts themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGerbilLuna/pseuds/LadyGerbilLuna
Summary: The Civil War between the Avengers didn't happen, but that doesn't mean that things are going smoothly. Steve and Tony often fight, and after one of these battles, Tony disappears...And when they do find him, everything will once more change for the Avengers...~~indicates quotes from the game





	1. Start to Begin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is NOT in the world of Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts, but some things are going to bleed into the Avengers universe from them (Magic and espers, for example).

Tony lay upon the ground, staring at the ceiling, and attempting to figure out if getting up really was worth it. 

He and Steve, shockingly, didn't agree on something else in the ongoing revision of the Accords, and decided that having another sparing match would be good. Nobody really mentioned that the two of them coming to blows head on and full armor may not be the best idea given their track record. 

Once, Pepper tried to talk to them, to tell them that perhaps they could work things out in a different manner. 

The two had yelled back and forth for several hours. Pepper had then banned them from her office for a month. 

With a sigh, Tony willed his muscles to move, and found that he couldn't. 

“Shh,” said a man, stepping from the shadows. “It's all right.”

Tony's eyes widened, and he struggled harder, but didn't move an inch. 

“Fa....fa....”

“It's all right,” said the man, cupping his cheek, long, white hair falling around his shoulders, and pity in his eyes. “I'm here now...”

~~~

Despite the fight, Steve still went on a run. A long run, to clear his head, and sit in the park, staring at the geese squabbling over some bread crumbs someone left for them. 

So he was a bit surprised when he was practically attacked by two redheads, one glaring at him, the other practically in tears. 

“What did you do, Steven?” said Natasha, glaring at him, and rubbing Pepper's back.

“What do you mean what did I do?” he looked at his other teammates, most of them shrugging. 

“He's gone. Tony's gone.”

Steve shook his head. “No...he's probably just sulking. We just had a bit of a tussle, and he was fine. Waved me off and everything...”

“He left everything,” whispered Pepper, “His armor, his phone, his wallet...Steve....FRIDAY can't contact him. Nobody can...”

Tony Stark never left without at least one bit of tech on him....

Pepper, her eyes watering, held out an item, and without a thought, Steve held out his hand. 

It looked like a simple trinket, five seashells, strung together, to create a star. His heart thumping just a little harder, Steve turned it over...

~Thinking of you, where ever you are...~


	2. Deep Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are revealed to Tony, and the Avengers begin to search for their missing teammate with Dr. Strange's help

His whole body burned, and he awoke with a gasp. Tied down to the bed, Tony could only move his head to the side. 

Inside a giant, glass containment system, she stared at him, her delicate hands pressed against the glass. Her hair floated around her, twirled long, far longer than he remembered it being, and she glowed a faint blue, her skin, shades of blues, greens, and grays. Tears filled her eyes... 

“Mo...mom?” he rasped. It couldn't be her. She died at the hands of the Winter Soldier, a secret that Steve had kept from him, and led to one of their worst fights. The two avoided each other for weeks after that revelation. 

The creature gave a small smile. 

“You're awake.”

Tony winced as he turned his head to the other side. The burning never stopped. 

He looked like his father, except for the white, long hair. 

“You're dead. You can't be alive.” Tony tried to move, but the more he struggled, the greater the burning. 

“In this world, yes.”

He looked at this Howard. 

“There are an infinite number of worlds. For anything you can imagine, for your dreams and nightmares of how your life could have been and will be, that world exists somewhere.” Howard crosses his arms behind his back, and the long, white, lab coat gave a swish as he moved. 

“In my world,” he continued, “you died. That...monstrosity in your chest...you never got that. The shrapnel killed you before you could stop it. But now that I'm here, I will make you into something better, something stronger.” 

“No!” he shouted, trying his best to move, to do something. 

“It's already begun,” said Howard. “You can scream, cry, curse, it doesn't matter. Namine, you may begin.”

A girl, so young, stepped forward, a drawing pad in her hands, and she hunched over it, holding it tight, her blond hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Blue eyes looked at him, didn't waver, as she moved to stand beside him. 

“I'm sorry,” she whispered.

~~~

Steve didn't let go of the trinket, keeping it in his hand as the whole team searched the workshop. Clint returned from the training yard where the two had fought earlier, saying nothing had been found. Video showed Tony laying down for several moments, and the next, gone. 

But Pepper had found the trinket in his workshop.

“I feel...something,” said Wanda. “But it is strange...unlike anything I've ever felt.”

“Can you trace it with your own powers?” asked Vision.

“Captain?” interrupted FRIDAY. “Mr. Stephen Strange is here,” she continued, and for an AI, she managed to drip enough ice to keep several drinks cold. Vision gave a small smile. 

“You mean 'Doctor' Strange?” asked Bruce, his own smile on his lips. 

“With all due respect, he hasn't earned that title in my books. Shall I let him in?”

Steve sighed, and rubbed his temples. So this definitely had to do with magic, as Wanda said. And that meant Steve might as well just trudge along, because there was nothing he could do to help. 

“Yes, FRIDAY. Let him in.”

“Oh, very well.”

If Steve didn't know any better, he would say that FRIDAY sulked just a bit...

Steve gave Dr. Strange a bit of credit for not faltering too much when all the team and Pepper simply stared at him as he entered. 

“We know it's magic,” said Wanda.

Strange cleared his throat. “Quite. And powerful.”

In normal circumstances, Steve managed to keep a level head. Perhaps because he couldn't do much, perhaps because he regretted so much, he found his anger level rising faster than normal. He took a breath, pushing it away.

“I don't suppose you could tell us something else?”

And maybe he wasn't quite as successful as he wanted to be. Well, at least Natasha smiled a bit at him instead of threatening him like earlier...

“He's not here,” said Strange. “Not on our plane of existence.”

Steve very carefully set down the trinket, then not so carefully punched the wall. 

“Can you trace him?”

“I might be able to,” replied Strange. “It'll take time. If that item is...”

“No.”

“Captain, if that item was with him...”

“I said no. It stays with me. You want to look at it, fine. I'll stay here. But it stays with me.”

It was completely unreasonable. Steve knew it, and yet, he could not let it go, that one piece that sang of Tony.

~~~

He woke up, the burning still present, and a different girl with red hair wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

“Na-mi-ne...?” 

“My name's Kairi,” said the girl. “Namine went to her room. I'm sorry...”

“Who...?”

Kairi looked at her hands, then said, “When mama and papa died in a car crash...Uncle Howard took us in, me, Namine, and Xion. He wanted to protect us...”

“To make you better,” he said. He had a family in this world, and even there, Howard somehow managed to screw things up....

Kairi raised her hand, and a flame appeared in her upturned palm. “We all used to have brown hair, like you. When Uncle infused us with the esper blood, it...changed us. That's...that's what he's doing to you.”

Tony glanced at what he assumed was his mother, now uncertain.

“His mom...your mom, there, she was an esper. Uncle became obsessed, like so many other, with their power, thinking that if you...he, had been just a bit stronger with magic...”

Magic. 

“No...”

“I'm sorry,” whispered Kairi. 

“NO!”

~~~

And he fell. In this world, darkness reigned, except for a small, bright patch of strained glass, like the shape of his arc reactor. 

'If you could pick a path, what would it be?'

The pain never left him, even in this vision or dream. It surged through him, so each touch, each move, felt like tiny pinpricks. 

'Would you fight, attack with all your might?'

He got to his feet, gritting his teeth.

'Would you defend, become their shield?'

Tony felt eyes upon him, small, yellow, curious, not attacking yet, but definitely not friendly. Shadows, dancing in the corner of the eyes, waiting...

And he thought he heard the faint whisper of his name, and it sounded like Steve calling his name.

“I can be both,” he said. 

The feeling that something was behind him, and he whirled around. The creature was all darkness, shadows, and sorrowful, downcast eyes, looming over him. 

'Don't forget, it's always darkest before the dawn...'

And Tony was pulled down into darkness...


	3. One Sky, One Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The treatments continue, and Steve might get a clue...

They told her to erase his memories. She knew she could, but didn't, instead giving him a vision of different worlds, of what could have been, and sometimes, just reminding him of something he forgot. It was their secret.

Sometimes, it made him cry, and Namine would cry, too. They had to make it convincing, to make everyone think that she broke the chain of memories, and remade them. 

Some of his happiest memories were of the Avengers and Steve, his small family. Alone, he talked of them freely. 

“You know,” he whispered, Kairi wiping his brow, Xion sitting with her wooden sword at the foot of his bed, and Namine held his hand, “I always kinda liked him.”

Namine smiled, squeezing his hand. They talked a lot, over what had and could have been. 

Kairi giggled. “He's strong.”

“And handsome,” added Tony, shuddering as a wave of pain washed over him. “Wonder if it hurt him like this when he got the serum...”

“Don't focus on that,” said Kairi. “Try and think of something else.”

“Happy thoughts? Like Peter Pan?”

It didn't always work, they discovered. They'd talk about whatever came to mind, how much they hated some of the other scientists, how magic worked, their old home...

Sometimes, they would give silly little plays, sometimes, they'd fight with wooden swords, but sometimes, they remained silent, curled up together, as Maria sang to them, trying to sooth their pains.

Namine wanted to fight, to tear out the IV in Tony's arm, more infusion given to him than to them...they had the blood already running in their veins before...

“At least, in some sort of strange way, he kinda cares,” said Tony, one night. “In the psycho controlling sort of way...”

And then Vexen came...

~~~

The idea, or so she understood, was to fix the physical damage. Perhaps Vexen thought Namine rewrote his memories, and therefore wanted to make him an even more powerful fighter. 

Whatever the reason, and Kairi knew it wasn't anything good, they managed to convince Howard to let them go with them...

To the Stream....the espers called it 'The Life Stream.'

Maybe because he grew stronger, or maybe because of what had happened, Tony fought in earnest, trying to get away, panic clearly in his widened eyes. 

“Not the water!” he cried, even as they carried him. 

“Namine, perhaps you can ease his mind?”

Kairi took her hand, and squeezed. 

“No!” he yelled again, but his body, too weak, and the gentle tug of memory, made it difficult to fight. 

They eased Tony into the water...

And quietly, Kairi slipped in a bottle with a note, praying that nobody noticed, praying that it eventually got to its destination.

~~~

Steve never felt quite as useless as he did now. Even when they fought any sort of magic, he could always fight back in some way, whether fists or shield. Now, he could only watch as Wanda and Dr. Strange tried to track Tony.

“It's like trying to fix onto a station,” Wanda explained. “To find the right signal, but it keeps changing.”

“I thought I'd find you here,” said Natasha, sitting beside him, as they watched the stream idly meander. 

Steve threw a rock into the stream, watching the ripples disappear quickly.

“It's not like I can do much,” he replied, bitterly. “Pump me full of serum, and look, the perfect fighter, who can't even protect his teammates because hey, look, there's magic involved. Fuck magic.”

Natasha glanced at him. If she was surprised at his curse, she didn't say anything. Instead, she said, “We'll find him, Steve.”

“What if we don't?”

“What's really bothering you?”

He threw another rock. “We fought. Right before whoever took him....I'm such an idiot.”

“You both are. You should just tell him how you feel.”

Steve looked at her, simply staring, and she stared right back.

“Please don't tell me you're another emotionally stunted moron,” sighed Natasha. “We have too many of those in the team.”

He almost took offense to the words, except they were true. 

“He's always admired you, Steve. For years. And if you start talking about how you two argue all the time, blah blah blah, that doesn't stop you two from being attracted to each other.”

Steve sighed, watching the water go by. 

Natasha stood up and walked to the water. 

“Steve? There's a bottle in the water....it looks like there's a message in it.”

They watched it for a moment, before Steve got up to catch it. 

~Thinking of you, wherever you are....~

His heart pounding, Steve opened the note.

His eyes closed...

~Our hearts will blend...~

The pain burned through him, like an all-consuming fever. Thoughts scattered through his mind, images he didn't understand. He reached out...

~One sky...~

His hand clasped the Wayfinder.

~One destiny...~

“I can feel him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve...


	4. Castle Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they rescue Tony

In Steve's mind, the place should have been dark and gloomy, but it wasn't. Though the marble building was light, it felt cold, like ice. 

“Which direction do we go, Captain?” said Bucky, his rifle pointed down, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. 

Steve turned, the feeling of Tony muted here, but he still felt it, and pointed. Quietly, they moved. 

“Anybody else finding this creepy?” Hawkeye whispered. 

Natasha snorted, eyes constantly scanning the area. 

~Is any of this real, or not?~

The sound of small feet pattering against the floor stilled them, and Bucky raised his gun. Steve brought his own hand up; wait. 

A young girl, red hair swaying as she ran. She stopped before them, her blue eyes widened as she noticed the weapons pointed at her, but she leaned down anyway, taking gasping breaths.

“You came,” she said. “I knew you would.”

Behind her, creatures that blended into the background danced, approaching them quickly.

“NO!” she cried, clutching something in her fists. Steve didn't know if it was an act, not yet, but he refused to take a chance. Unstrapping his shield quickly, he let it fly at the first of the creatures, watching as it disappeared, like mist. 

“What the fuck?” Hawkeye exclaimed as he let arrows fly. 

“Hawkeye,” warned Steve, glancing at the girl. 

Silently, they took out the pack.

“What are those?” asked Strange. 

“I don't know what they are. They appear and disappear randomly, and they're quick. They...didn't want us to find you.”

Steve got on one knee, so he could look her in the eyes. “Hey, who are you? Did you...do you know where Tony is?”

The girl nodded her head, and held out a hand. Inside, she held a similar trinket as to the one he had, and though a part of him realized he could be too trusting, he knew she sent him the items that led them here. 

“My name's Kairi. My sisters are with him. We...we want to leave. They won't let us...”

“Who's 'they?'” asked Wanda.

Kairi shook her head. “I don't know who they are. They...they made Uncle Howard do this...they...”

Steve glanced at Bucky, who blankly looked back at him. 

“Incoming!”

More creatures ran towards them, some now bigger than others, some wielding what Strange and Wanda said was magic.

This time, they didn't stop to talk, but ran forward, Kairi leading them. 

Down and up, they went, maze like and cold, they ran, sometimes fighting, sometimes in deadly silence. Steve wondered if they were tricked, and this Kairi just led them further away...

And yet...

She had the same eyes, Steve realized, as the blonde girl stood, shaking, at the door. 

“We have to hurry,” she said. “They know, and they're going to come soon.”

And then there was the last girl, younger than the others, dark hair framing her face. She held a wooden sword at the ready.

“Xion! They're friends!”

The girl pouted, but stood her ground. “You don't hurt, 'Ony.”

Steve's eyes widened, and he took a step forward, his throat feeling dry and tight. “Please...”

Xion moved just a bit, still ready to fight, and Steve moved, looking through the bars of the cell...

He knew those eyes that glared at him, whiskey brown seared in his mind, but the rest of him was changed. It looked as if the arc reactor spread through him, his limbs a shining blue, his hair and fur a darker blue. The arc reactor still shown on his chest, but now, it melded with his skin seamlessly, no visable metal, no scars. 

Steve's hands tightened on the bars, and despite the warning growls, he pulled, twisting the metal, and yanking the cell open.

“Wow,” said Xion. 

Tony moved, snarling, his eyes unfocused, claws striking. Steve stepped forward, not worried that his nails felt like knives cutting into his arms, that his teeth were even sharper. 

No, what upset him were the small whimpers. 

“It's all right,” whispered Steve, stroking Tony's soft, and longer, hair. 

“We have to get out of here,” said Strange, blasting a creature back. 

Tony released his hold, his eyes finally focusing. “Steve...?”

“I'm here,” he replied, gently, picking up the shaking man.

Strange opened a portal as another wave of creatures flooded the area. 

“Hold them! Don't let them go!” yelled a blonde haired adult, wearing a dark lab coat. 

Xion yelled, “No!” 

The creatures stopped, shaking, as if unsure of who to listen, and Kairi, with a wave of her hand, created a wall of flames. 

Natasha grabbed Kairi's hand, while Hawkeye picked up Namine. Xion just raced through the portal, not even bothering to stop, and they followed. 

For several seconds, they all just stared at each other, sitting in Tony's workshop. Not even FRIDAY spoke. 

“They'll find us. No matter where we go,” said Namine quietly, looking at the ground.

Steve continued to hold Tony.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lull before the storm

Strange left them, stating he was going to continue to research what happened. 

“Tony,” whispered Pepper, as they silently emerged from the workshop.

“What the hell happened?” Rhodey asked. 

Tony shifted, moving to hide his face against Steve's chest. The three girls peeked around him. Xion held her sword up, glaring at Rhodey.

“Language!” she said, waving the sword around.

For several seconds, they all just stared at the little girl. Tony broke first, shaking just a little. At first, Steve thought he was crying, and then he realized, with a rush of warmth, that he was laughing.

Like a dam breaking, they all joined in the merriment, and Xion grinned. 

Steve moved to the couch to deposit Tony, but the man held on tighter. “Don't,” whispered Tony. “Please...”

“Bruce is in the kitchen, cooking up a storm,” said Pepper, pulling a chair up close so that she could take Tony's hand. The girls sat beside them on the couch, Xion nearly on top, the other two girls at his side. Namine held onto Tony's ankle.

“What happened?” Rhodey repeated, the rest of the team sitting down. 

For several seconds, no body spoke, and then, quietly, hesitantly, Kairi began the story, of how Howard took them in, how he changed after their Tony died, how Vexen and others tainted his mind...

Magic, and espers, the Lifestream, and other worlds.

If Steve hadn't seen some of it for himself, he didn't hold Tony in his arms now in, what he understood, was his esper form, he wouldn't believe it. 

And yet...was he not the 'man out of time,' altered by a serum, surrounded by a super hero team? Perhaps nothing should sound out of the ordinary any longer...

“This is worrisome,” said Thor, at the end of the story. “It makes me wonder how it is so easy for them to travel between worlds.”

“What are you thinking, Thor?” Steve asked, stroking Tony's hair, unable to stop himself, though the others watched, bemused.

“I will travel to Asgard, and talk to some of my people. There are numerous explanations, and none that I wish to jump to.”

“Thank you.”

To everyone's surprise, Thor walked over, and took Tony's hand, waiting until the man opened his eyes. He squeezed, gently. “Be well, Shield Brother. No matter what, we are with you. And I shall kick Steven's ass if he hurts you.”

The girls giggled, earning them a wink from the deity, while Steve just watched, eyes widened in surprise.

Tony smiled. “He won't. I won't let him.”

“Excellent. Give Bruce my regrets for not staying for dinner.”

With a clap of thunder, Thor left. Xion clapped her hands, delighted. 

“Did I hear my name?” asked Bruce, walking in, carrying a large pot. He took a few deep breaths as he looked at the girls and Tony, but remained calm. Clint and Natasha rose as one, going to the kitchen as well, and swiftly bringing bowls and spoons for everyone. 

“Will you send us away?” asked Namine softly.

Tony sat up abruptly, shaking as he forced his weakened body to move. “No! Absolutely not! You're staying here.” 

“Easy, Tony,” said Steve, hand on his back.

“Do you...you want to go back?” Tony asked, softly. “I'm not really...really related, though...but...”

The three girls shared a look, while the others watched.

“Family's not just about blood,” said Namine.

“You can't pick the family you're born into, but you can decide who you want to call your family,” added Kairi. 

“This is family,” said Xion.

Kairi held out one of the trinkets, and Tony took it.

“Somewhere, there's a world that has fruit shaped like a star, and if you share that fruit with those you love, you'll never be parted. No matter what. Our Tony told us that story and the Wayfinders.”

Tony's eyes went to the star on Steve's chest, then up, to meet his eyes. 

“Oh,” said Steve, warmth spreading through his entire body. He never noticed what Tony's eyes said, before, but sitting so close...

Tony smiled, then looked at the girls. 

“Family.”

~An unbreakable connection...~

They made sure that the girls were tucked into bed, Natasha curled up with them. 

“Because 'Tasha can kick ass,” said Xion.

“You can't use that word until you're at least fifty, Xion,” scolded Tony.

FRIDAY turned on cartoons, and they felt marginally better leaving them.

“You need your own rest, Tony,” said Steve, leading him away to his own room.

“Stay with me?” Tony asked softly. 

“First, let's get some showers, if you're awake enough, then I'll join you.”

Steve found Tony looking out the window when he finally returned, looking once more like the Tony he once knew...human. He wore only tight boxers, the same color as his skin in his other form. 

“Tony?”

“I don't even know who I am anymore,” said Tony, not turning. “Though Namine didn't erase my memories, she shared so much, showed me what could have been. In one world, you and I almost killed each other over Bucky, because when I found out he killed my parents, I went after him. We broke the Avengers. Because we couldn't talk.”

Steve made a move to touch him, but stopped himself. He didn't know what Tony wanted. He was almost terrified of Namine's powers. 

“In a different one, I was a woman. We married, you and I.”

Tony turned, brushing his longer hair out of his face. “In one world, you died. In another, I died. Sometimes we came back, sometimes, we didn't. I don't know if what she gave me was a gift, or a curse. I do know I love you.”

Steve finally moved, reaching out, but Tony took a step back. 

“I'm a freak, Steve,” said Tony, changing into his other form, esper, Kairi said.

“I've never seen someone so beautiful,” Steve replied, cupping his cheeks. 

“Liar...”

Steve leaned down, just the gentlest of touches to soft lips. 

“I'm not a good person,” whispered Tony, his lips moving against Steve's own. 

Steve whispered in his ears, pulling Tony's body against his, “you've made mistakes, just like any other human being, and worked your ass off to make things better. You've punished yourself enough, Tony. Now,” and his voice dropped lower, “come to bed.”

Steve felt the shudder through the smaller body.

He knew that they should rest, after everything, just sleep. 

But they didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls are going to grow up to be like Natasha... the world should beware.


	6. Ramuh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggles, giggles, and espers

Though they didn't end up having sex that night, they spent far longer than they should have on devouring kisses and lingering touches. The tiny voice in the back of Steve's mind kept telling him to get some sleep, that they both needed it, but then Tony would sigh, and Steve would find his mouth again, and they mapped each other's body with their fingers. 

Eventually, Steve pulled Tony against him, his fingers carding through his hair, so that they could finally sleep, despite protests. 

Several hours later, Steve heard the swish of the door opening, and giggles. He barely cracked his eyes open, arms still wrapped around Tony. Quietly, the three little girls and Natasha climbed onto the bed, pulling large blankets on top, and cuddling on the end of the bed. Tony murmured when the girls giggled again, but only snuggled closer. 

Good thing Tony loved his beds several sizes larger than normal....

Steve finally opened his eyes fully at the normal time he woke, groggy from everything. Natasha lay curled with the girls, her eyes open. 

“I'm almost afraid what you'll teach them,” he whispered, sitting up just a little bit, despite protests from the genius in his arms. 

“Nothing too dangerous,” replied Natasha. 

Steve snorted. 

“Sorry to wake you up, Boss,” said FRIDAY. “But Thor and a visitor are currently waiting in the dining area.”

Tony and the girls groaned. Steve and Natasha shared a grin. 

“Gimme thirty,” slurred Tony. 

It took an hour, and they let the girls continue to sleep. Even then, they all stayed in their pajamas. 

With Thor sat an older man, perhaps in his eighties, almost appearing thin and frail, and a bushy beard. His eyes seemed almost white with just the barest touch of blue mixed in. He smiled. 

“Forgive me for interrupting your rest,” said Thor, when they entered. The rest of the team sat in various states of wakefulness. “I told Lady FRIDAY it was not urgent.”

Tony took the mug of coffee Bucky handed him, waving off Thor's apology. “I probably would have slept the day away anyway...”

“That might not have been so bad,” replied Steve. Tony glared at him, then turned to their guest. 

“It is an honor to meet you, Tony Stark,” said the stranger, and in the blink of an eye, the image changed. Suddenly, his beard, hair, and mustache were long, white, and sleek. He wore blue robes, runes on his long sleeves. “My name is Ramuh.”

Steve took Tony's hand, squeezing it. 

“Lord Ramuh is a good friend,” said Thor.

“You're an esper,” whispered Tony, eyes wide.

Ramuh nodded. “Yes, that is one of our names. We have been called many things; esper, aeon, monsters, just to name a few.”

“A good friend?” Clint said.

“They have lived here for some time,” replied Thor. “It was....not my place to reveal this.”

Tony sat down, reaching for one of the donuts on the table. Espers lived on this world...

Ramuh sat across from him. “We have lived here for a long time. Magic is not unheard of on different worlds, and sometimes it is everywhere, and sometimes, it is hidden.”

“So there are others here?” asked Steve.

“Yes,” said Ramuh. “When you returned from the Inbetween, I sensed the new powers inside of Tony. Thor and I discussed what occurred, and we felt it prudent to reveal our existence here.”

“I feel a headache coming along,” mumbled Tony, reaching for another donut. “It's bad enough that I'm now...whatever I am. Now you're talking about Inbetweens...”

“Let us first talk about us,” said Ramuh. “About your gifts, and magic. It comes in many forms, this magic, and very few here can access this power freely. There are, of course, other magics, but this is not currently important. When you were infused with our blood, this well opened, allowing you access to our magic.”

“So I can start throwing magic around?” asked Tony. 

“Can you?” asked Ramuh, a smile on his face. 

The question threw them off, and all eyes turned to Tony. 

“No,” said Tony, slowly. “I can feel...this well you're talking about, but if I try to...grab it, it slips through.”

“You are untrained, and newly awakened, therefore you have not learned any spells.” Ramuh held up what seemed to be a crystal, almost clear, except for what appeared to be lightening striking inside of it. “This is a summoning crystal. Each true esper can give this crystal, to summon us in a time of need, for just a moment, to strike your foes. In this is the knowledge of certain spells that I can teach, some more difficult than others. When you, or your teammates, carries this, you will be able to slowly learn the spells.”

For several seconds, they were all stunned. 

“You mean, the rest of us can learn this, too?” asked Wanda.

“Yes. Each of you has a well inside, some greater than others. Some spells will feel more natural, come quicker. For Tony, these powers will come faster than most, and some may be learned over time.”

Tony hesitated for a moment, before touching the crystal. He tilted his head, as if listening. 

“Because we didn't look bad enough as we are, now let's give us more power,” said Sam, bitterly. 

“You don't have to learn if you don't want to,” said Steve. 

“No, you don't,” said Ramuh. “It takes time to learn, and you need not carry a crystal if you do not wish to learn. But, it concerns me, what has happened, that this world was breached in such a fashion. I fear there is a darkness looming above us, and we are not fully aware of it yet. I encourage you to seek out my brethren, if possible. Learn from them. You may need our help more than you realize.”


	7. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers talk a bit about what they're going to do, and Tony likes his donuts

Silence greeted those words. Tony continued to stare at the summoning crystal, only half paying attention to the spells like he did most things, and still processing the information. 

Giggles broke the silence, and the three girls ran in, only to stop, wide eyed, at the sight of Ramuh. 

“Kids,” said Tony, “This is Ramuh. Ramuh, these are my sorta nieces, not-adopted-yet-but-still-sorta my kids, Kairi, Namine, and Xion.”

The three gave small curtsies, followed with a chorus of, “A pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“Someone has manners,” mumbled Pepper. 

“Can I have a donut?” whispered Xion, climbing onto Tony's lap, and reaching for the pastry. The other two sat near Steve and Natasha. 

“One donut, kiddo. I don't need you jumping off the walls.”

“They have the blood as well,” said Ramuh. “I can sense it. They will need to be trained, as well.”

“They're too young for this,” whispered Steve. 

“Yes,” agreed Tony. 

Kairi glared at him. “You know those things are going to come back, and Howard won't let us...”

Tony lifted his hand. “Stop, Kairi. I agreed with Steve, because you are too young. I didn't say you won't be trained.”

“Tony,” began Steve.

“This...whatever's coming, Steve, it's not going to care that they're young. I'm not saying we send them out in the thick of battle right this second, and throw them in the middle of shit. I'm saying they have to be trained because when those things come back, we won't be able to train them properly then. They aren't going to wait until they're older.”

Steve sighed. “I suppose we should start sending out messages to Spiderman and other younger kids, giving them the same offer, then.”

Again, stunned silence filled the room. 

“Just like that?” asked Tony.

“I don't like it, Tony. I don't like training children for war, but these kids didn't get a say, and Spiderman's thrown himself in the middle. I'd rather see them safe with us, than out there fighting alone.”

“Boss,” interrupted FRIDAY, “Strange is at the door again.”

Tony groaned. “Ramuh....”

“It's all right, Tony. He is...what was that title...Sorcerer Supreme. He'll find out, eventually.”

So FRIDAY grudgingly let Strange in, and then they proceeded to explain the whole thing again to him. 

“I don't like it,” Strange immediately said. “This is unsupervised magic, and...”

“Is none of your damn business,” said Tony, glaring at him. Little bolts of lightening ran across his hands. “This is not your magic, it is not your place to judge, and you bloody well will not learn it while you have your own damn magic.”

Strange sat back, a bit surprised at Tony's vehemence. “You realize that just like any of you can learn this magic, so can someone else, someone who will use it against you.”

“Of course,” said Pepper, to everyone's surprise. “Just like people can learn your magic, and turn against you.”

Tony loved her even more. 

“It would not be the first time we have been betrayed,” said Ramuh, “and we expect it will happen again. Power can always lead to great good and to great evil, and that is why this world will always need their heroes.”

“And will all the Avengers learn this magic, keep it to themselves?”

“Each of us will make a choice,” said Steve. “We can learn, or we can let it go. It doesn't change the fact that we remain a team, here. And Tony and the girls will need to learn anyway.”

“I didn't think anything would sway you, Captain. But I would like to keep informed of matters. If things get out of hand...”

“I'm sure you'll notice the gigantic hole if we blow something up,” replied Sam, dryly. 

“Then I'll take my leave, for now. Thank you...for telling me this,” and he was gone.

The three girls stuck their tongue out. 

“Self righteous prick,” said Rhodey.

“Can we stop teaching the girls inappropriate words?” asked Steve.

“If they're going to live here, they're going to hear a lot worse,” replied Bucky, grinning.

“You'll stay for now?” asked Tony to Ramuh. “Help us train for a bit?”

Ramuh smiled, and placed two other crystals on the table. “You are generous. I have already sent out a message, asking the others for their assistance, and I will gladly assist here. These two are Kirin and Phantom. Kirin teaches healing spells, and Phantom, I'm sure, you can deduce, aides in the shadowed arts.”

Tony noticed that Natasha, Bucky, and Clint seemed to be doing the weird silent communicating thing the three shared. He touched each of the other two crystals; Kirin felt loving and Phantom was a silent calm. Would it feel the same for the others, or did it change depending on the person?

“I do not believe I need to warn you that magic can hurt not only those you fight, but your allies,” said Ramuh. “Be careful how you throw magic around. Now, perhaps I will begin by training the young ones. I believe they have some rudimentary knowledge already, and that will give your team time to talk, Tony.”

“Thank you,” he said. “FRIDAY can lead you to the gym. That'll be the best place, for now. We'll figure something else out later.”

Before he could say a word, Xion grabbed another donut, and ran. 

“Oy! Come back with that! That's my favorite!” he yelled, but remained seated, as Ramuh led the other two, chuckling. 

“They're going to be a handful,” said Pepper. 

“They already are,” replied Tony, picking out a different donut, and only grumbled a little when Steve took half.

“So, I guess we each have a decision to make,” said Bucky. “Choose to learn, or refuse.”

“We could always choose a specialty,” said Bruce “One guardian per person.”

“It's an option,” said Steve. “I think we should all take some time to think it over.”

“What are we going to do about the press?” asked Pepper. “Do we tell them immediately, or leave it a secret as long as possible?”

“I don't know,” said Tony, rubbing his temples. “Flying around shooting things with my tech is one thing, and slinging magic around when I couldn't before is another.”

“Either way, there's going to be trouble,” said Natasha. 

Pepper sighed. “It might be better to get it out of the way, since that is how you usually handle things.”

“Then disappear for who knows how long and come back out with fists flying,” continued Rhodey.

“Assholes,” mumbled Tony, eyeballing the donuts. “I need to work on a new suit anyway, now that I've got this thing going.”

Steve took his hand before it could reach the donut. “Don't worry. We'll figure this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't made final decisions on who will get each esper yet, and if all of them will decide to take on the magic or not; I'm working on it.


	8. Lightening Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In seconds, he was gone...

Carefully, they devised a plan. The idea was to give just enough information to appease the media, make it look like the Avengers were not keeping secrets, and keep the espers a secret. 

When someone had to nerve to say, “So you're now one of those mutant freaks,” Steve had a very difficult time not punching the ass in the face. 

“Then I suppose you should just label many people as freaks, myself included,” said Steve, finding it difficult to keep his voice level, and even then, he growled just a little. 

Of course, nobody wanted to call Captain America a freak, oh no. Pumped full of some serum, able to now do things no normal person could...

“Easy, Captain,” whispered Tony. 

“Captain, you seem awfully defensive of Mr. Stark...”

And then that led to a different problem, because really, why not add more trouble to the mix?

It didn't help that after both of them denied having a relationship, not a complete lie really, given that they hadn't talked about it yet, demands for Tony to demonstrate, more accusations of the Avengers having too much power, etc...

And then they go back home to find Fury and Agent Coulson at the entrance to their home. Silently, begrudgingly, they let them in. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you fucking people? No, really? Who the fuck decided that was a good idea?” 

“He curses like a sailor,” came a voice from the vents. Giggles followed that statement.

“Did I...just hear someone who's not Clint laughing?” asked Coulson, looking up. “In your vents?”

Clint snickered, along with the giggles of the girls. 

“Welcome to my fucking home, Fury. Hello, Agent. Good day? Would you like some coffee? A lightening bolt in the ass?”

“Tony,” said Steve, softly, warningly, placing a hand on his back. The words sent a shiver through Tony. Steve licked his lips.

Fury cleared his throat. “If you two could please stop eye fucking, can we focus on the fact you admitted to being a mutate?”

“It was going to come up sooner rather than later,” replied Tony. “And it's not like a wanted this, Fury. I was kidnapped.”

“Which is something I want to know the full details about, not the shitty drive by you gave the media.”

“No.”

“Stark...” The warning made Steve stand up straight, eyes focusing on the man. 

“I said no. You know what? My whole damn life has been a huge shit show in front of the media, so for once in my life, I'm not going to let anyone know what happened there, except my family. And you are not my family, Fury.”

Everyone watched Fury, who in turn looked at each member of the Avengers, plus Pepper. 

Each person remained silent. 

~~There's a Light...~~

For a few days, they spoke little. Tony didn't know who would join him in this magic business, and he didn't currently want to know, throwing himself into work, because that's sometimes when he thought best. 

Nothing, he knew, would be the same now. 

In some ways, it was good. He ordered a giant futon to place in one of the rooms, with lots and lots of pillows, so that when everyone wanted to cuddle, they could. Steve and him still slept in the same room, though they didn't discuss anything further yet. Sometimes the girls joined them, usually accompanied by Natasha, sometimes with a few others. Spiderman came to live with them, including his aunt, which was an experience all of itself to tell her what her nephew had been up to...

And then there was the magic. He sat with the crystals, alternating between them. He knew Ramuh still remained, but the man only smiled when he saw Tony. Sometimes, Tony changed, looked at himself in the mirror, this creature who wasn't him, with what used to be the arc reactor shining in his chest. It now felt like flesh, a part of him, and he didn't know what the plunge into the Lifestream did to heal his body, to alter it. 

One night, he snarled at his reflection, this monster, and flew out the window, away from his family. It was stupid. He knew it was stupid. That's when things always happened...

~~That never goes out~~

Steve ran. He ran as fast as he could the minute the news began, and though he hesitated only a little, the girls came with them.

Lightening danced across the streets, while shadows danced, and a woman, laughed, but what scared Steve the most...

Tony, in his esper form, fighting not only the shadows that danced forward and back, slipped around, attacked civilians, like silent assassins, but fighting the image of his father. 

No words, just the insane laugh of the woman, as she threw lightening at Tony, who tried to deflect, who tried to hurt this Howard...

“And here comes the cavalry!” called the woman. She lifted her fingers, and the bolt shot forward. 

And straight through Howard. 

“NO!” cried Kairi, fighting to get off the jet, blocked by the Hulk. 

The woman's laughter stopped only when the giant white dragon appeared. Steve didn't pay attention as the creature attacked her, his eyes focused on Tony. 

Tony crying as he held the lifeless figure, this man that Steve knew had hurt him, changed him, with no chance to make amends. 

Again. 

~~I wish I could prove I love you~~

Bruce took the circlet that they found near the other Howard to examine. They didn't wait to hear the confirmation that the man was dead. They already knew. 

“I don't know who she was,” said Tony, softly, again, after they had been questioned. “I wasn't lying. She didn't say anything. Just kept laughing...killing people...I couldn't do anything...Steve, I couldn't do anything again. I failed again.”

“You're wrong,” said Bucky. “I know for a fact you saved at least one little girl, if not other bystanders. She told me, said that the 'pretty person with the pretty eyes' saved her.”

“You mean Natasha?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, as Bucky said, “Trust me. She was pointing at you.”

“She called me 'pretty?'” and there was no smirk on his face, just genuine astonishment, eyes wide, eyebrows up. He blinked a few times, then looked at Steve.

Softly, Steve said, “I told you before I've never seen someone so beautiful.”

“You're biased.”

“You're both disgusting,” mumbled Sam, grinning. 

“We're hiding in the vents,” said Clint, pointing at himself, and despite the tears in their eyes, the girls giggled a bit. 

“No, you're not,” said Steve. “We're all going to the futon room, and we're cuddling.”

“The media would have a heart attack to know that the Avengers had a cuddle room.”

“Best idea ever,” mumbled Tony, practically sitting on Steve's lap as he hid his face into his shoulder.

Steve remedied the issue, pulling Tony onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him. In a minute, he would help his genius up, to go get showered and changed, then go join the others. Tomorrow, they would come up with a plan, start training more. They all thought that maybe these people would have to scramble to regroup. They were wrong. 

But he would worry about that later. Right now he focused on Tony, on his gently trembling form, on his lips as he pressed a gentle kiss, then a deeper one, ignoring his teammates playful banter...

Feeling the warmth that spread through him, mixed with the coldness of sorrow, the hint of surprise...and they pulled apart, staring at each other...

And feeling the other's emotions...

~~Whatever lies beyond this morning...~~

She looked at the piece of paper with the scribbled address, then looked up, before looking back at the crowd of fans, foes, and media from both sides. 

This was definitely the right address, at least. No doubt about that. 

She gave a sigh, cast a quick spell, and made her careful way through...

She needed to talk to him, to Tony. She had to tell them what was coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost left it with despair, and then my buddy glared at me and demanded a bit of cuddles. So there's fluff. Because I do like my angst...


	9. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to the war"

Steve didn't really sleep, even though he tried. Still, he figured it could be worse. Tony lay against him, wrapped in his arms, the girls and Avengers around him. He had a feeling the other Avengers didn't sleep much, either. 

He rubbed Tony's back when the genius woke, sometimes silent, sometimes shaking just a bit with quiet tears. Steve felt the overwhelming pain, choking him, and filling his eyes with liquid grief. He pulled Tony closer, hold him tighter, and slowly, the sorrow shifted to warmth and love. This bond they shared was just another aspect of their lives they eventually would have to figure out. But not now...

Clint sat up first, stretching his neck side to side as he watched the sun rising. Natasha reached a hand out to take Clint's, while Bucky simply stared at the ceiling. Sam groaned to announce his semi-awareness. Vision and Wanda held each other. Peter, at some point, gave up sleeping and simply sat in the upper corner of the room, watching them. Pepper, Rhodey, and Bruce had taken chairs in the room, but didn't sleep much, either. 

“Do we have to get up?” whispered Tony. 

“Probably eventually,” said Steve. 

“I hate to bother you, Boss,” said FRIDAY, softly, “But there's a lady in the lobby that wants to see you. She says she knows what's going on.”

Steve tensed, felt a wave of confusion and panic roll over him from Tony, though the man remained still and silent. How many emotions did Tony hide, rolling through him, threatening to sweep him under, and never showing anything on his face. 

They both sat up, and looked at each other. 

“I'm not sure how good this thing is,” whispered Tony, frowning, when he felt Steve's warmth fill him. 

Steve smiled, squeezing Tony's hand. “Let's go see what this woman has to say. 

They all got up, changing into casual clothes, a few weapons here and there, since they didn't know who they faced.

The woman was young, as far as Steve could tell. She wore simple jeans and a t-shirt, simple sandals, her blue hair cut short and framing her face, and she smiled easily. She carried a large box of bagels and cream cheese. 

“I remember you,” said Kairi, holding Tony's hand. “You visited us, once.”

The woman's smile grew larger, and she nodded. “Yes. My name's Aqua. Thank you for seeing me. If you trust me, I brought breakfast. I saw what happened yesterday...I'm sorry.”

Steve shared Tony's confusion. 

“You say you know what's going on?” asked Rhodey. 

“Yes,” said Aqua, placing the box of bagels on the table, opening it and removing some cream cheeses, her back fully turned to them. She didn't seem nervous that some of the Avengers carried weapons. Tony and the girls moved to the table. 

“Each world is sealed, so you can't just randomly move between them,” said Aqua. “It's like a lock, that you can close or open. When the doors are opened, the darkness, the Heartless, can flood that world, try to take the hearts of that world.”

“Heartless? Are you serious?” asked Sam.

“I wish I wasn't. When a person has their soul heart stolen, they become creatures of darkness, Heartless, searching for another heart.”

“Oh fuck...”

Aqua nodded. “You're understanding the gravity of this situation...they spread quick, and they're brutal. They'll seek strong hearts, pure hearts...your hearts.”

“My heart isn't pure,” said Tony, scoffing. Steve frowned, and Tony shot him a look, brows furrowed. 

Aqua sat down. “I'm fully aware of your view on yourself, Mr. Stark. I know your history. You made mistakes, just like anyone else, and punished yourself harder than most. You consistently strive to make things better after all that was done, flinging yourself into danger so others don't get hurt. You may not be perfect, Mr. Stark, but your heart is a beacon of bright light.”

Steve immediately liked her, saying simply what he always thought, even when angry at the genius. 

“I...that's not...” Tony glared at Steve, who smiled back.

“I agree with her,” said Steve. 

“I know that, and that's not the point...”

“The point,” said Aqua, “Is that we need to find the keyhole to this world and seal it, so Heartless cannot flood this world.”

“I think I'm getting a headache,” said Tony.

“It's a colossal pain,” said Aqua, smiling. “I mean, if you're not raised to fight this, and then you're getting told that there's a multi-world threat, that's basically trying to steal the lights of the world...it doesn't go over very well.”

“And you think this is going to go over well with us because...?”

“Mr. Stark, did you miss the part about your heart?”

“I'm ignoring that part, Ms. Aqua.”

“You can ignore it if you want, but it isn't going to disappear. You've already attracted the Nobodies, so it's only a matter of time.”

“Nobodies...?” asked Bucky.

“Those things you fought beforehand? Also, that crazy from yesterday. When a Heartless takes a heart, it separates to two creatures, the mindless Heartless, and the Nobody. If it's extremely strong, the Nobody is sentient.”

“Are you saying that crazy chick from yesterday...?”

“Was a Nobody. Larxene's her name.”

Tony stood up, went to the cabinet, pouring some painkillers into his hand. Several hands were held out to him.

“Yeah, it's a lot to take in,” said Aqua. 

“So, I'm guessing you know a way to seal this world's Keyhole?” asked Steve.

“That sounds oddly dirty,” said Sam. The girls snickered. 

“Yes,” said Aqua. She held out her hand, and a symbol glowed on her hand, a simple key. “Keybladers have the ability to seal it. We have to find it, seal it...”

Tony sat down. “There's more, isn't there?”

“Of course. Since it's not bad enough that there's a multi-world war, that you were, in fact, kidnapped, changed by Nobodies, that your world is being breached by Heartless and Nobodies...a few of you have the potential to be Keybladers.  
“Welcome to the war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Keyblades are not going to look like the ones in Kingdom Hearts in this universe. They can be altered using keychains, but I see them as more stylized in the handle than the actual blade, while the blade can be flashy (look at Tidus' sword in FFX) in some. Weird quirk.


	10. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a continuation of last chapter, the Avengers continue to talk to Aqua, and Steve makes embarrassing declarations that Tony doesn't understand (he'll get there, though)

“Life,” said Tony, tearing a bagel apart, “is never boring.” He pulled a tub of cream cheese over, and began to scoop out dollops with the pieces. Thankfully, nobody tried to stop him; he probably would've zapped them. 

“Ya think?” mumbled Bucky. 

“I want a bagel,” said Xion. “And a keyblade. Can I have a keyblade?”

“Ask auntie Aqua,” said Tony. “Can she have a keyblade? What's a keyblade anyway, other than something used to seal the doors to the worlds and such.”

Carefully, slowly, Aqua raised her hand. With a shimmer, a sword appeared in her hand. It held a diamond motif, the blues of the blade crisscrossing to create the shapes in the middle, as it made it's way down. The hilt was simple, but the guard seemed almost like the cascade of a waterfall. He could see the keychain itself, like a drop of water. 

“It's pretty,” said Namine. 

“This is my personal keyblade, Waterfall.”

Tony held his hand out, and Aqua handed it carefully to him. It surprised him that the blade felt fairly light, but he supposed magic blades could vary. He sucked on his finger when he decided to check the edge, and received a glare from Steve. 

“Magic blades are sharp,” he replied, calmly, even as Bruce sighed and got a band aide. 

“Really,” said Steve. 

Sticking his tongue out, Tony held Waterfall out for Steve to take, as Bruce wrapped the band aide on his finger. To their surprise, Steve managed to hold the blade for only a few seconds, before it disappeared, then reappeared in Aqua's hand.

“Only those who can wield a keyblade can hold them for long,” said Aqua. Tony groaned. 

“I do not need any more problems in my life,” said Tony, running his fingers through his hair, mussing it in the process.

“The girls have the spark, too,” said Aqua. She gave a small, sheepish smile. 

“So our Tony has the ability to shoot magic around,” began Clint, “and now can seal up these doors and shit? It's your lucky day, Stark!”

“Most keybladers learn some rudimentary magic, really,” said Aqua.

“This is like some sort of weird nightmare/dream thing, right? I'll wake up and find out I've been a coma, Steve and I are married, and just adopted these hellions...”

Amusement danced along his spine, and he realized that was Steve. 

“Boring,” said Sam.

“Maybe just a hint of boredom wouldn't be too bad,” said Natasha, smirking. 

“If we're going to fight these Heartless, Nobodies, and find the door to this world, we'll need more help,” said Steve. “We can't just abandon people here.”

“We?” asked Tony.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Did you really think I'd just let you go?”

“Yes. Yes, I did.”

“You're hilarious, Tony.”

Tony shifted so he could fully face Steve. “Look here, Cap...”

Steve put a hand over his mouth. “You and I are a team now, whether you like it or not. This bond we have between us isn't going to just disappear when you leave. I'm sure about it.”

“Bond? What bond?” asked Pepper.

Tony kicked because he could. It didn't even make Steve flinch, but he did move his hand. 

“We can feel each other's emotions,” said Steve. 

“A lifebond,” said Aqua.

“Not surprised,” said Bucky, studying his nails.

“Ditto,” replied a few of the others.

“That is not the point,” Tony said, face heating up.

“No, the point is that I'm going with you, wherever you go. You and I stay a team, no matter where we're going, no matter what worlds...”

“Is Steve proposing?” asked Sam. Natasha shrugged, but she watched them, a small smile on her face.

“What the fuck, Steve?” Tony jumped out of the chair, but, as usual, Steve moved faster, grabbing him before he could run. 

“We'll fight the Heartless,” Steve continued, smiling down at Tony, who's eyes were wide. “We'll fight Nobodies, we'll raise the hellions, probably save the world a few times....”

“You're seriously not proposing to me, are you?” Tony yelled, tugging at his arm, knowing it was completely ineffective. 

“Don't be silly. I don't have a ring. But we are staying together.”

“Through sickness and health,” mumbled Bruce, earning a few snickers from around the table. Tony glared at him. 

“I'll contact a few other bladers,” said Aqua, smiling. “I'll tell them the situation, and I'll stay around, too, if that's okay. Help out however I can.”

“I'm sure there's a few people we can ask to join the Avengers here,” said Natasha. “Then we can figure out what group goes fighting the Heartless.”

“You're seriously going to come with me?” whispered Tony. “After all the crap you've had to deal with, and giving up this position and all that...?”

“You make it sound like it's such a difficult choice,” said Steve. “But for me, it's the easiest decision I've ever made.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, the fluff!


	11. Keyblades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all that's needed is a little push...

They contacted anyone they thought could help, including, to Tony's annoyance, Fury. If anyone thought Fury cursed beforehand, they were quite surprised how fluent he could be after that conversation. 

Still, the man understood, somewhat. They didn't have time to dally. 

“You don't announce some fucking bullshit that you're leaving the Avengers, however,” he warned. “It's a mission, even if you're gone for fucking years, understand?”

“You wanna be an Avenger?” Tony asked Ramuh.

The older esper smiled. “I will watch over your family. I promise.”

Tony didn't know if that actually translated into a yes, but it left him more at ease to know the other esper would remain to watch over his friends.

As for who actually would be accompanying him, Steve, and the girls, he still wasn't sure. When he asked anyone, they simply shrugged. 

Tony kept trying to call up this mysterious keyblade that supposedly he had the potential to call, but the more he stared at his empty hand, the more irritated he became. How was he supposed to protect anyone if this thing didn't show up?

“You're trying too hard, Tony,” said Aqua. “Keyblades aren't just a thing of the mind...they're more a thing of the heart, unlike a lot of magic.”

It didn't help that Xion called a keyblade hours after the first meeting, a massive thing, taller than she was, simplistic, except that the metal looked like molten hematite. 

“It's bigger than you are!” said Namine.

“So?” 

“It'll be hard to swing it around,” said Kairi.

“Nu uh. I'll practice, and then I'll smack things with it. M'gonna be a mini Hulk.”

At least Tony got to see Bruce turn bright red at that.

“Aqua's right,” said Steve. The Captain dragged him out. “You're too focused on trying to force things, instead of giving them time.”

“We don't have time,” said Tony, keeping an eye on those around them, even if they didn't wear anything that screamed who they were. 

“You're a capable fighter, and you've fixed the armor to work with your other form,” said Steve softly, leaning close to him. “You've got this.”

And the world twisted to the side.

“Oh, terribly sorry,” said a voice that came from above them...or beside them...or below them...Tony couldn't tell at the moment. “Guess I should have introduced myself, first, right?”

Steve punched the first Nobody that tried to slash them. Tony, still feeling disoriented from the sudden drop, shook his head. 

“Are you a pirate?” Tony asked. “Because you look fucking ridiculous.”

The man laughed, tossing his long, black and white streaked hair over his shoulder. The one eye, yellow, narrowed just a little. 

“Xigbar, and you're extremely funny, Mr. Stark. Shame that I do have the upper hand...get it? Upper?”

And they flipped again. 

Tony closed his eyes, feeling as if anything in his stomach was about to make a reappearance. 

“That's not very nice, Xiggy! Give them a chance, yeah?”

Tony opened his eyes as flames surrounded them. Xigbar cursed, smacking some flames off his black robes. Another man stood beside them, long, red hair falling to below his waist, green eyes sparkling at them. His grin reminded Tony of the times he caught Clint in the middle of a prank, impish. 

“Fuck it, Axel. You've always got to get in the middle of everything, don't you?”

“It's part of my charm, darling,” said Axel, with a wink. A keyblade appeared in his hand, red, like fire, pointed at the very end, like flames, and circling around the guard.

Xigbar smirked, and what seemed like two small crossbows appeared in his hands, and his stance shifted. Tony realized, suddenly, that this man hadn't even really begun to fight. “Let's play.”

“Bring it on, old man.”

Arrows shot out from all sides, quick as bullets, but the impact didn't feel like one. It caused a deeper pain, as if he burned from the inside. Steve stumbled beside him.

Tony screamed, not because of the pain, but because he had only felt so helpless once before...

He woke as Ironman, then. 

Now, he awoke again. 

Xigbar's eyes widened as Tony shifted to his other form, a beautiful sword in his hand, blue and yellow, twinned into a blade, the hilt and guard shaped like the arc reactor, though the blues of the blade were darker. He didn't pause, lunging at the Nobody.

“Nice,” said Axel, with a small whistle of appreciation.

Xigbar danced away from Tony, disappearing for a moment before reappearing behind the trio.

“That's my cue to leave,” said Xigbar, even as Tony leapt towards him again. 

The world seemed to twist around them, before settling. As if they inhabited a different pocket of reality, people only now began to stop and stare...

Tony's eyes focused on the calm individual, sitting on a bench, watching the trio. He wore the same robes, his face and hair completely covered, except for his piercing, blue eyes. One second, he was there, the next, gone. 

For a split second, Tony thought it a dream.

“We better get out of here,” said Axel, helping Steve to his feet. 

“Did you see that man?” asked Steve. 

“Edax? Yeah, he's the leader of the Organization.”

“The....you know, just once, I'd really just like to understand one conversation fully,” moaned Tony.

“Yeah, good luck with that...”

~A light that never goes out~

“What were you thinking? Going out without weapons?” 

Tony decided that though Aqua didn't curse, her anger was far more scary than an angry Fury. 

“We're not exactly helpless,” said Steve.

“You're not exactly trained, either!” 

“Aw, give them a break, Aqua. I was there, wasn't I?” Axel said, his fingers laced behind his head. 

She spun towards Axel, raising her finger and pointing at him. “You were supposed to inform me when you came here, not sneak around behind our backs! I'm the leader, and you report to me.”

Axel raised his hands in front of him, but still grinned. “C'mon, Aqua. It's what I've always done, sneaking around. Anyway, give them a break, yeah? Didn't they just get engaged, or something?”

“We're not engaged,” squeaked Tony.

“Yet,” said Steve.

“What the fu...” Tony's exclamation was interrupted by Steve's hand over his mouth.

Seconds after they heard the ding of the microwave, Clint walked in, holding a bag of popcorn. 

“Who wants some?”

Aqua took a few deep breathes. 

“Okay, I'm sorry. I was really scared. I shouldn't have snapped at you.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“First time in command?” asked Steve.

Aqua colored a little. “That obvious?”

“It's cute,” said Bucky, stealing some of Clint's popcorn.

“You're still learning,” said Steve, ignoring the others. “What we experienced was definitely unexpected, and I'm betting it won't be the first time this happens. Yes, we probably should have made sure we were more informed before leaving, but I promise it's not the first time we've been caught off guard by our enemies.”

“You were hurt,” mumbled Tony. He thought nobody heard. Stupid him...

Steve moved close, cupping his face with his larger hands, forcing Tony to look up.

“I'm fine, Tony. You know I heal fast.”

“But...” he was silenced with a kiss. Tony frowned at him. “You can't just kiss me to make me shut up.”

“I can try,” said Steve, with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just get on your knee and propose already, Steven!


	12. Organization and a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel tells the team about the Organization, and his plan.

“Tell us about this Organization,” said Natasha. 

Axel groaned. “Man, talk about opening a can of a shitstorm. Ugh, where to even start?” Axel tapped his fingers on the table. “Okay, so there's a rumor. You know how all worlds have a keyhole, and you open it, and the Heartless and Nobodies all come rolling in? Well, it gets more complicated.”

A few of the Avengers groaned.

“Nooooo. Really?” Clint replied.

“Sarcasm currently not appreciated, Birdman.” Axel caught the popcorn thrown in his direction, munching on it. “When Heartless or Nobodies steal a heart, they don't get it, though they keep trying, right? What happens is that it goes elsewhere, locked into an area that is the link between all worlds, Kingdom Hearts.”

“You're kidding, right? What kinda name is that?”

“Axel didn't make that legend up,” said Aqua. 

“The point is,” continued Axel with an eye roll, “is that if a person could access Kingdom Hearts, not only would they have access to all those hearts, they could travel from world to world with no issues. No wandering the Rift to travel between worlds...”

“The Rift?” Tony asked, feeling another headache coming along. 

“Passage of darkness between worlds, filled with all sorts of shit. If you don't know how to get between the worlds, it can get rather nasty, and it's easy to get lost in. Basically, if you don't have a map, you're basically screwed. You know that place you were being held beforehand, Tony? Castle Oblivion is in the Rift.”

“We didn't have a map to find it beforehand,” Steve pointed out.

“I didn't say it had to be physical and obvious.”

“So the Organization...?”

“Is trying to access Kingdom Hearts. Not only can they get their hearts back, but unlimited access to the worlds...?”

“Of course,” said Tony, rubbing his temples. Steve gently massaged his neck, causing the genius to slump in his chair just a little. He startled a little when Axel dropped something into his lap. Tony looked at the crystal, then up at the redhead, who shrugged a bit.

“I think you could use that more than me. Aqua told me you were learning some magic.”

Tony touched it, feeling a familiar warmth spread through him, calling to a part of him. It was part of the mixture of blood given in his infusion, the fire that seeped in his veins. 

“Phoenix,” Tony said softly, feeling the flames of knowledge filling his mind.

“Yeah. You seem like me,” said Axel. “Fire is part of your element, if I'm any judge. And she's a good sort, needs a good home...”

“Are you part of the Organization, Axel?” asked Steve, his warm hand still on the nap of Tony's neck.

“Was...I was...can we...talk about that another time? Just suffice it to say I'm not with them anymore, and no, I'm not a Nobody, and no, I really don't want to talk about it...?”

“But if you were a part of the Organization, but you aren't a Nobody...?” prompted Sam.

Axel winced, his easy smile slipping away. Tony saw how he didn't focus on anything for a moment, and a shudder went through him, his normally pale skin almost white. 

“No,” said Tony. “We drop this conversation. When you want to talk about it, we'll talk.”

“Tony,” began Natasha.

“Drop it,” said Steve, using his 'Captain' voice. 

Natasha nodded.

Axel cleared his throat. “Thanks. I'll...one day, okay? Aqua knows a bit. Anyway, show us your keyblade, Tony.”

Tony tilted his head, confused at the sudden change in topic, but called it to his hand. Bucky leaned forward, a grin on his face.

“You two crack me up,” he said.

“What?” asked Tony. 

“Oh, c'mon,” replied Rhodey, “Captain America blue in your keyblade?”

“It's pretty!” Kairi said. “And so romantic.”

Axel lifted his arm before he could dismiss the blade, showing an area near the hilt. “You can slide a summon stone here. Coincidently, did you notice your keychain?”

Tony felt his face flush even more; the keychain was a mix of his arc reactor and Steve's shield. 

“This is oddly adorable,” admitted Pepper, as Tony did his best to hide his face. 

Steve cleared his throat, his own face tinged pink. “What's the game plan, team?”

“Well, I did have an idea,” said Axel. “Which involves sneaking into Castle Oblivion and hacking into their system.”

“They have computers?” said Tony, sitting up, eyes shining. 

“Yes, and since you're known for your computer skills....”

“I don't like it,” said Aqua, “but it's as good a place as any to start.”

“I wanna go with you,” said Kairi, prompting the other two girls to chime in.

“No,” said Tony. “Absolutely not. You two are going to keep training here with Aqua and Ramuh.”

Tears started to fill their eyes, and Tony felt his insides tighten, his throat constrict a little.

“Hey, none of that,” he said, drawing them closer to him.

“But you're leaving us,” said Xion. 

“You'll go away, like mama and papa,” whispered Namine, hiding her face.

“No way,” he said. “No matter where we go or do, I'll always find a way back to you guys, no matter how long it takes.”

Tentatively, she handed him what looked like a wayfinder, made of shells he had never seen before, with a face drawn on one of them. 

“You...you have to bring it back to me...promise?” said Kairi.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking more things from Kingdom Hearts, changing many things from Kingdom Hearts.... I do love twisting things. And making stuff up. And did I mention the twisting?


	13. From Darkness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never so simple...

“We don't have a lot of time,” whispered Axel, looking around the corner. “We can be stealthy all we want, but they'll sense us eventually.”

“Not the first time we've been on a time limit,” replied Natasha. 

Tony hated this. He wasn't made for stealth much, and felt naked without his full armor. Aqua told him that she would discuss with her superiors to let him help with design of his own Keyblader armor, but until then...

Natasha carried the three summoning stones Ramuh gave them. Magic, like a lot of things, seemed to come naturally to her. For her, magic was just another tool to use, to blend into her arsenal of, as Tony liked to say, 'kickassery.' Phoenix remained with him, bound with his keyblade. 

Phantom, Tony hoped, concealed part of their movement, as they silently moved from hallway to hallway. For just a second, he thought of asking Axel to take them to Siren...to that other Maria...he had considered it so many times.

But the more time they spent, the greater the chance of discovery. He prayed they didn't dispose of her as they did that other Howard. 

Axel waved his hand, beckoning them closer, and ushered them into a room.

Tony wished he could spend several good hours, taking the computers apart, studying them and collecting data. He could feel the magic laced in it, along with the electronics. 

“We'll keep them off as long as possible,” said Natasha.

“What?” Steve said, as Tony whirled towards her. “That wasn't part of the plan.”

Natasha and Axel shared a look. 

“You guys planned this behind our back?” Tony said, giving them a glare, even as he began hacking into the system. 

“Get the data,” said Axel. “Make your way back to the portal home, and don't worry about us. We've got it covered.”

“Wait,” began Steve, but the pair slipped out of the room, closing the door behind them.

“Fucking spies,” mumbled Tony, fingers dancing along the keys. Warning lights were begin to appear on the screen, and soon he'd set off the alarms, he was sure. 

“I've never felt so useless before, maybe not even before the serum. At least I could hold a gun, then.”

“Doesn't matter if your mana pool is low, Steve. You're still a super soldier.” Tony grinned as he managed to break into the system. He knew that they only had a short amount of time before the Nobodies approached. 

Then he frowned. Something was changing...

And he vaguely wondered if this was a sentient computer. It wouldn't surprise him one bit, given everything they experienced recently. He was absolutely fascinated, but largely pissed off. Natasha and Axel were distracting Nobodies, putting their lives in danger, and he and Steve...

Steve...

“I don't have time for this bullshit,” he mumbled, overriding the system again. “You fucking work for me, asshole.”

“I don't think we have much time left,” said Steve, even as they heard the explosion from somewhere down the building.

“I figured that, Steven,” Tony gritted out, even as the damn codes changed again.

“Then we better hurry up, Anthony,” replied Steve, shield in hand.

The door burst open, Nobodies flying in. Tony almost felt sorry for them, as the shield went flying, hitting them in quick succession. 

Almost, but not quite. 

Tony gave the computer the finger, grabbing the flash drive, before calling his keyblade to hand.

They didn't wait to fight the hoard. They pushed their way through and kept running.

“They fucking better be okay,” snapped Tony. “I will fucking resurrect them and kill them myself...”

Steve didn't reply, leading the way back to the portal. 

The feeling as if gravity suddenly smashed upon them brought them both to their knees. Tony would have cried out as a hand carefully took his flash drive and destroyed it.

His eyes were steel, hard and cold, almost white as snow. Armor, so familiar, but all black, black like the robes Larxene and Vexen wore, and in the center...

Nothing. Just white. Blank, like a clean slate...

No star...

“No,” whispered Tony, struggling to keep his head up. 

His blonde hair was longer, his jawline fuller. His hand was warm as it cupped Tony's cheek. He heard Steve growl, saw him struggle against the spell, fighting to get up.

“You're not ready,” said Edax. 

And then they fell into darkness...

 

They landed, surrounded by the darkness, but at least they fell together. 

“I will fucking kill him,” said Steve.

Their hands met, fingers lacing tightly, as tiny, yellow eyes blinked, turned to stare at them.

They rose together and began to run, dancing apart to attack the hoard, then moving back together, always forward. 

There was some sort of light up ahead, so they ran towards it.

Tony almost wished they didn't. 

They both stopped for a moment, just to try and understand what monstrosity lay before them. It looked, almost, like their home, the Avengers tower, but wrapped around and inside, lay monsters, part of the building, some grotesque, some beautiful, like angels. At the very top, wrapped in darkness...

It wasn't Edax. It must mean this was the Heartless...

Tony and Steve shared a glance, then, as one, raced into the building, dodging a blast of magic

Tony thought of many fights he had been in, and none of them felt quite as surreal as this, even when they fought against Wanda. This was a fight out of a storybook, turned into a horror movie, mixed with an action flick. 

“Nobody's going to believe us,” said Tony, out of breath, his mana drained low from another healing spell.

“I hope not,” said Steve. “This is going to leave us with nightmares.”

They only paused for a few moments before walking onto the roof.

The Heartless waited, arms crossed, floating just a bit above the floor. Unlike Edax, his hair was a buzz cut, and the uniform contained what seemed like an altered heart, the end separated into three points, and an x in the middle.

“Who's your stylist, because I have a complaint,” Tony panted. 

“Edax?” Steve asked. “Why that name? Why...?”

The Heartless uncrossed his arm, the hint of a smirk on his face. “All Nobodies pick names with an x,” came the reply, a deeper bass unlike Steve. “Usually they become creative, altering their own names. Edax didn't want to be that obvious, didn't want any association with your good Captain.”

Tony bristled at the tone, the mocking way this Heartless spoke of Steve.

“You may call me Ade,” said the Heartless. He removed a shield, the same symbol on it, and in his hand appeared a spear. 

“Fuck,” said Steve.

Ade, they discovered, was fast and strong, just like Steve, and unfortunately, also wielded magic. It took moments. He easily kicked Steve aside, and sent Tony to the ground. His foot crushed Tony's hand, causing the genius to cry out. Steve struggled to get up. 

“Why do you even bother fighting?” Ade asked, studying the phoenix summon, before crushing it. Tony cried out, lunging up. The Heartless easily danced away, laughing. “I'll take your hearts, and use them to open the darkness to Kingdom Hearts.”

Frustrated, feeling like he failed the Phoenix esper, tears welled in Tony's eyes. He shifted into his other form, ignoring the pain in his hand, and lifted the Keyblade. 

“I'm sorry, Phoenix,” he whispered.

What he didn't expect was a screech in response, and a bird, almost like a cross between a peacock and hawk, fly into Ade's face. The very tips of its wings were aflame, it's feathers reds, golds, yellows, and blues, and Tony knew that this was Phoenix. 

Steve's shield flew through the hair, hitting Ade in the stomach. Tony's heart clenched, but he only hesitated a moment, plunging the keyblade into the Heartless' chest. Blue eyes looked at him in shock.

Yes, he'd have nightmares for a long time about this...

Ade laughed as his body disappeared like ash in the wind.

“He's wrong,” said Steve.

Tony looked up at him, eyes wide. Phoenix landed on his shoulder.

“Kingdom Hearts...it can't be all dark or all light, if its made of the Hearts of worlds and people.” 

Steve held his hand out, and Tony took it.

Before they fell again. 

“No no no no,” yelled Tony as they plunged into the water. Very cold water. Forcing the panic away. he swam to the surface. Steve shook his head as he surfaced as well, both of them taking a few deep breaths. 

“Fuck you, Edax!” Tony screamed. Phoenix fluttered above them, her tail giving them a bit more light.

“C'mon,” said Steve. “We're near a shore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be syrupy sweet. I promise.   
> Also, Phoenix. Do not get me started on Marvel Phoenix. There is none of that in this. Think of her as more a Pokémon... but an esper.   
> Hm, that means I should give her a name...


	14. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have a talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine eating a whole cake by yourself...  
> That's how much sugar there is in this chapter.

When they reached the shore, they took a minute to rest, and heal. Phoenix helped them in the endeavor, then flew to a tree, and promptly fell asleep. 

“Any idea where we are?” asked Steve.

“My communicators and everything are shot after this battle...or we're on a different world. Your guess is as good as mine.”

Steve sighed. “We should probably rest a bit.”

“Yeah, but I really don't feel like it. I think the adrenaline's still running through me.”

“Me too.” Steve stood up, stretching. “Let's take a look around. It seems pretty quiet, but...”

Tony nodded, getting to his own feet. “You go one way, I'll go the other.”

“I'm not sure that's a good idea, Tony.”

“It's probably not, but I'm not known for good ideas. Anyway, we've sat here for a bit, and nothing's attacked yet. Plus, we'll cover more ground.”

Again, Steve sighed, but he nodded. They decided on a time to return to the beach, just in case. Thankfully, the island appeared quiet. There was a treehouse in the area, and he was fairly certain he saw a cave, but decided to hold off on searching that. He didn't have good memories of entering caves, and he definitely didn't want to go anywhere dark by himself. It might be quiet, but he wasn't going to assume the Heartless couldn't just pop up. 

With a sigh, he made his way back, watching the waves. He considered sitting, but decided to stand for a few minutes, or else he would fall asleep. 

“Look what I found,” said Steve, softly. Startled, Tony barely managed to catch what Steve tossed him.

He turned it over in his hands. It was definitely a fruit, and in the shape...  
Fruit, shaped like a star...Kairi had told him that story...

Tony's eyes filled with tears. Everything felt like a whirlwind lately, but somehow, he finally realized he had a small family. He didn't know where they were right now, but he hoped that they were safe. 

He cleared his throat, and to try to lighten the mood, he said, “You know, Steve, I expected you to be all traditional when you ask me to marry you, you know. On your knee, ring, all that, not with a fruit.” He gave a little laugh.

Steve looked at him for a moment, then got down onto one knee. 

“W-what...?”

“It's not much,” said Steve, reaching around his neck to pull out his dog tags. Carefully, he removed a ring from the chain, even as Tony watched, eyes wide. 

“You can't be serious, Steve. I...I'm a mess. A self centered, playboy, stubborn, old, just to name a few...”

Steve's grin grew. “Well, I won't argue with the stubborn, but I know for a fact that you haven't slept around lately. You look far younger after the dip in the Lifestream, and self centered? Really? The one who's always taking hits to protect us? The man who took in numerous people into his home?  
“Tony, do you remember what I said? About how we're a team, how we'll always be together?”

“Yes,” Tony whispered. That was when everyone had decided they were engaged...

“I thought to myself, this bond we have, this gift I've been given, to share everything with you, your pain and happiness and everything in between, is more important than any ceremony. Close your mouth, Tony. I'm not done. It's more important, more precious than anything, but I want to marry you, too.  
“I want to announce to everyone our engagement, and fight with the stupid people who object, and celebrate with the family. I want to do all the planning and arguing over colors and flowers, and I want to watch you walk down the aisle, looking beautiful. I want to wake up next to you every day...”

He paused for a moment, then held up the ring. “Tony, will you marry me?”

Tony felt as if someone squeezed his insides, and realized that anxiety was rushing back and forth between the link. Yet what boiled over in seconds was warmth, a bubbling joy that he felt when flying, when truly happy...

“Yes,” he whispered. Gently, Steve took his hand, kissed it, and slid the ring on, before standing up. 

Tony looked at his engagement ring for the first time.

“I know you'll pester me or FRIDAY until you find out. Or just run a scan. It's white gold for the base, rose gold for the Celtic knots, and blue diamonds in between the knots. ”

“You said it wasn't much!” Tony yelled. 

Steve shrugged. “Remind me how much money you have?”

“Steve, that's not the point...” 

He was silenced with a kiss.

“You can't keep kissing me to make me shut up,” Tony said after they caught their breath.

“I can try.”

“We'll be kissing all the time.”

“Oh dear. Whatever am I going to do?”

“Don't sass me, Captain. It's too much...”

To Tony's displeasure, Steve snorted at the comment. “You'll be fine. With my sass and the ring.”

“Steve, I...”

Again, he was silenced with a kiss. This time, Steve didn't let him pull away, flooded his mind with warmth that spread throughout his whole body, a peace that relaxed the tension, and calmness that stopped his racing thoughts. 

Above, Phoenix took to the air...


	15. The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the end of this part

“So they got away,” mused Edax, sitting back in his chair. 

“Yes, sir,” said Xigbar, hands clasped behind his back. “Quite surprising, really. They looked like goners, until Phoenix showed up.”

“We must not underestimate them.”

“Didn't dream of it, boss.”

“I'm more concerned about the leaked information.”

Edax watched the other Nobody carefully. They had no hearts, and yet, like some of the other Nobodies, Xigbar displayed a wide range of expressions. For example, now, Xigbar's brows furrowed.

“Leaked? You told me the drive was destroyed.”

“It was. But the systems say that another breach and download occurred.”

Xigbar's frown deepened. “You think it was Axel or Natasha? I know we locked that fucker out, but I could see Widow break in, and they did get Siren...”

It truly fascinated him, how emotional his Nobodies could appear. Memories, perhaps? He couldn't study this further without someone like Namine...

“Or we have another agent.”

Xigbar's eyebrows shot upwards, his mouth opening silently, before once more they lowered. “That's not good. We'll have to find that person and...”

“Destroy them.”

“We could use a slave crown, like we did with Howard.”

“The crown is only effective if worn. It is a risk to let them wander, even with the crown.”

With a shrug, Xigbar said, “So we kill them. It's not like we're meant to exist anyway.”

“Find them, Xigbar. Watch them. Now go.”

Xigbar saluted. 

After the man left, Edax stood up, striding to a door. His pet Nobody, a creature in the shape of a white lion, followed him down the hallways. He entered the freezing room, carefully making his way to the figure in the center, encased in ice. 

“And so you sleep, not even aware of what goes on around you, my heart. Soon...”

Edax received no reply, and just the very hint of a smile crossed his face, placing his hand on the ice, and giving a gentle caress, as if he could touch the goateed face.

~~Whatever lies beyond this morning...~~

“Tony?” came the question, with a soft caress on his face. 

Tony frowned, then tried to burrow into the warmth. Despite just a bit of protest, they had found a cave on the island. Though not winter yet, the breeze had been a bit chilly, and a gentle rain began to fall. Phoenix had chittered, clearly irritated. The flames from her tail gave a gentle warmth as they huddled, her light dimming so they could rest.

A chuckle, then, “Hey...can you wake up just a bit?”

“No coffee,” came the mumble. 

“Yeah, but there's a door...”

This woke him up just a bit, just because the comment seemed so strange. He blinked, sitting up, groaning as his body protested the movement.

“A door,” he repeated. Light filtered from the entrance to the cave, and Phoenix flared her tails. At the other corner of the cave was indeed a door. It seemed almost drawn on to the rock, and yet...

“You think someone's a good painter?” asked Tony, tilting his head to the side.

“It's possible, I suppose. I've seen some pretty impressive artwork. So...?”

“Fine. It's not. I can...feel it...”

Steve nodded. “I thought as much.”

“Do you think...?”

“I'm not sure if it's a good idea to open it if you can, Tony. Who knows what'll be behind it.”

Tony tilted his head to the side, studying Steve. “So you want to wait?”

Steve sighed, rubbing his neck. “Not particularly. We could swim to one of the larger islands, something I'm not terribly keen on, given that we have no idea where we are, what's in the water, and what we'll meet. We don't know how long or if the others can find us here...”

“So the door.”

“The door. Probably going to end up being our worst idea ever...”

“Sure,” said Tony, standing up and stretching. “But we're still alive, so it could be worse.”

Phoenix landed on his shoulder, and he stroked her head. “I'm going to call you Kou. I don't like calling you Phoenix...no offense.”

Kou began to preen his hair, so he took that as an okay from her. He called the Keyblade, looked at it, then raised it, pointing at the door. He wasn't sure what to expect: lights? Stars and beams of magic? 

Instead, with a click, the edges of the door illuminated, then quietly opened. 

“Oh good, more darkness,” said Tony.

“We could just wait.”

“Fuck it. Let's do this. I'm not going to wait.”

“Well, at least we'll have light,” mumbled Steve.

“It's not nice to talk about Kou that way, Steven.”

Steve cleared his throat, his cheeks flushed. Kou trilled, like she was laughing. 

“I...didn't mean her...”

Tony looked at him, then laughed, holding his hand out.

“You goddamn sap. C'mon. Let's find our way home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm going to make this into a series. But I think I'll work a bit on the Avengers/Inquisition fic, too. =3


End file.
